


错综奇幻◆Intricate Miraculous(Miraculous: Tales of Mister Bug and Lady Noir)

by flutter_dream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm a bad English user, Marinette as Chat Noir&Adrien as Ladybug at the begining, Master Fu made a mistake, Multi, Plagg wants Camembert Cheese, not so much romantic, you may need a translator to read this
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter_dream/pseuds/flutter_dream
Summary: 福大师犯了个错误，他把瓢虫的奇幻能量给了阿德里安·奥格斯特，而黑猫……Master Fu made a mistake, he gave Adrien Agreste the Ladybug miraculous, and the Black Cat…普莱格不喜欢他的新主人Plagg doesn't like his new owner.又为 瓢虫先生和黑猫女士的冒险故事aka Miraculous: Tales of Mister Bug and Lady Noir
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Kudos: 4





	错综奇幻◆Intricate Miraculous(Miraculous: Tales of Mister Bug and Lady Noir)

**Author's Note:**

> 译名采取S1官配和部分自译叠加，第一次出现的词有英文标注相信大家应该都看得懂  
> 

### MISTAKE: THE ORIGIN OF MISTER BUG AND LADY NOIR 

### 错综之始：瓢虫先生和黑猫女士的起源故事

“救命，一只大虫子！老鼠！老鼠幽灵！”

普莱格（Plagg）对惊慌失措朝他扔着各种各样东西的女孩感到头疼。

“我不是老鼠！哪只老鼠有我这么漂亮的绿宝石眼睛和优雅的尾巴？”千万不能让莫罗（Mullo）知道这件事，他的守护者竟然把伟大的黑猫毁灭精灵认成了老鼠！他已经能脑补出那只真正的老鼠精灵吱吱笑地喘不过气的样子。

福大师一定犯了个错误，他的黑猫（Chat Noir）应该是个叫艾俊·奥格斯特（Adrien Agreste）的男孩，而一个正常的男孩不会害怕一个小精灵（kwami），处理烦人精女生向来都是蒂琪（Tikki）的拿手活。

作为精灵，他们应当相信守护者（The Gardian）做出的每一个决策，可是守护者已经186岁了，谁能指望他分辨两个一模一样的盒子？这不是他第一次犯错，但这简直跟他妄想以年老力衰的身体作为英雄复出一样愚蠢，不，蠢多了。是什么让他允许自己被蒂琪说服相信了这个老家伙？普莱格默默躲闪着女孩向他扔过来的东西一边暗自咒骂着。下次一定要让那老家伙给他买二十磅卡蒙贝尔奶酪（Camembert Cheese）。所以这个家伙应该就是蒂琪的天选之人（The Chosen One）吧，应该是叫玛丽什么的。也许看在蒂琪的份上，他可以考虑认真一回，将错就错下去。

“羊角面包？我饿坏了！”一个飞过的物品吸引了他的注意力。

■■■

“你是个神灯精灵？”奇幻能量盒打开的之后，蒂琪惊讶地发现一个金发男孩盯着她。

一定是出了什么毛病，玛丽娜·杜潘·陈（Marinette Dupain-Cheng）应该是个黑色头发的甜美小女孩。蒂琪现在只希望普莱格不会遇到什么麻烦，奇幻能量守护者的迷糊犯的真不是时候，尽管是卫兹（Wayzz）把他们的奇幻能量盒带到这里来的，她还是不明白哪儿出了毛病。

现在不是慌乱的时候，当务之急是阻止黑化者，如果他们开局就失利，就别想击败天蛾（Hawkmoth）了。

强压下恐慌，蒂琪用镇静的声音说：

“我是瓢虫奇幻能量的精灵，蒂琪，我能给你力量帮助你成为一个真正的超级英雄。你一定就是艾俊吧。”

“你知道我的名字？”男孩瞪大了眼睛，“这不是父亲的恶作剧吧，一个仿生机器人？”

好奇天真，富有正义感，按照守护者的描述，这个男孩也许能够成为一个合格的黑猫，但瓢虫（Ladybug）是所有英雄中最重要的，她需要聪明才智和过人的应变能力。艾俊·奥格斯特可能是这个千禧年来第一任男性瓢虫，没有女性的睿智和细致，他能做好瓢虫的角色吗？蒂琪又忍不住担忧起来，不过她当然把情绪隐藏得好好的。

艾俊对新奇的事物充满了兴趣（也许还有怀疑），他正在仔细翻看那个奇幻能量盒子。

电视机正在播放石心（Stone Heart）在巴黎大肆破坏的画面，没有时间了！精灵们从奇幻能量盒里出来之后第一次与人类配对变身将绑定人类和精灵的主从身份，努鲁（Nooroo）也许就是不小心绑定了错误的主人，才落得如此下场，现在这个烂摊子要让他们来收拾了，两个青少年。

“奇幻能量是世界上最强大的力量，艾俊。你是唯一可以阻止石心的人，戴上这对耳环，也就是奇幻能量宝石，作为瓢虫你就能够……”

■■■

“任何其他人都不能知道你是黑猫能量的持有者，暴露身份是危险而且愚蠢的。所以不，你的家长什么都不能知道。放下手机，你拍不到我的，我们是抽象生物，你能看到我只是因为你是个有意识的蠢蛋，人类！”

“记住，孩子，我只说一遍。你要做的就是念出咒语‘举起爪来（Claws out）’变身，还有一个咒语猫爪行天下（Cataclysm），能够毁灭一切你碰到的东西，明白了吗？”

女孩茫然地摇头。

“啊，一个男孩就不会这么麻烦，我打赌如果是他，现在我们就已经出发了，拜托了，玛丽娜，有什么不懂的，你可以在变身后查看你的奇幻能量说明书！”

“他？你是说这个东西本来不是给我的吗？”捕捉到普莱格牢骚中有价值的信息，女孩的眼睛忽然亮了起来，“我可以把这个给阿雅（Alya），她很勇敢，我打赌她当超级英雄肯定是最完美的！”

哦不，普莱格呻吟起来，她怎么就不能有信心一点呢？于是他缓缓飞起来，慢慢靠近女孩，努力让自己看上去坚决而生气（他确实做到了，玛丽娜有些害怕地坐直了），然后在女孩正前方大概一臂处停下来。

“听着孩子，瓢虫可比黑猫难当一百倍，你要做的仅仅是盯准目标，使用你的能力，咔嗒，毁灭一切，然后一切就完事了。你应该感到幸运，我们的任务如此简单。”

听到普莱格的话，女孩退缩得更厉害了。“这听上去是个很考验技巧的技能，如果我搞砸了呢？”她尖叫起来，“我老是搞砸事情，我的生活就是一团糟，如果我一不小心毁掉了——我的作业呢！”

“……”普莱格怀疑守护者是不是真的搞错了什么，让这个迷糊女孩当瓢虫，认真的？她的失败可能意味着下一次饭点的推迟，或者天蛾得到他们的奇幻能量。不知道哪一个更加重要，至少他一直认为寻找一个主人并不意味着他们选定的能量持有者就是最后一道防线了。但是如果他没吃饱，就没法用猫爪行天下打败那个脑子进水的超级反派了。

“对了，还有，你们这个年纪的孩子，用过大招之后变身大概只能维持5分钟了，或者你也可以用收爪（Claws in）解除变身。”普莱格决定用最无情的眼神逼这个女孩就范。

女孩长大嘴巴好像想说点什么。

“再说一遍，所有资料都能在变身后的道具上找到，我知道你们这个年纪的孩子都相信手机过于大脑。”

“阿雅！她需要帮助。”电脑上的实时新闻追踪上忽然出现了一个身影，呆滞的玛丽娜忽然警觉起来。

“你根本没在听……”普莱格厌恶地抽动着尾巴，决定放弃他好不容易撑起来的认真范，东张西望地开始找吃的。

“普莱格，举起爪来。”

“哦不不，让我吃完——”黑猫精灵张大嘴努力探向还剩一半的羊角面包。

“悠悠球？有趣。这是个武器吗？”瓢虫，也许应该叫瓢虫先生（Mister Bug）站在空旷的街道上兴冲冲地使用着刚刚获得的力量，“我感觉我能飞起来，哇哦哦！”

悠悠球飞快地转了起来，产生的升力真的让他的双脚离开了地面，见到这明显不符合物理逻辑的奇迹力量，男孩长大了嘴巴。

一根长十几米的黑色金属棍忽然打在旁边的地上，棍子的另一端是个带点零星绿色线条的黑色紧身衣女孩，眼看着就要摔倒。

瓢虫先生没有犹豫，下意识地扔出悠悠球，成功把女孩接住了。

在他们两个都还没有意识到的时候，那女孩已经被瓢虫先生抱在怀里了。

“谢谢。”女孩涨红了脸颊。

“不客气，你一定就是蒂琪说的搭档了吧，她说我应该是瓢虫（Ladybug），不过我想这个名字应该给一位真正的女士（Lady），我倾向称自己为瓢虫先生。”

“额，我……普莱格说戒指是黑猫（black cat）的奇幻能量，所以我想……”女孩笨拙地从瓢虫先生怀中脱身。

“一位女士（lady），黑色的（noir），黑猫女士（Lady Noir）？”

“噢，这名字真喵（clawsome）。”一个双关词一顺溜就从黑猫女士嘴里跑了出来。

“我的荣幸。”瓢虫先生挑了下眉头（黑猫女士的脸更红了）。

“所以我们现在应该怎么做？”体育场方向传来了轰轰声，黑猫女士有些担忧地望着声音传来的方向，望向她的队友。

“拯救巴黎。”瓢虫先生转起了悠悠球，却不小心打到了自己的脑袋，“啊，我真希望我的武器像你的那样是根棍子。”

“我希望我能像你那样自信。”黑猫女士嗫嚅着，忽然意识到她的搭档根本没听到这句话，因为他已经用悠悠球绳勾住远处的建筑物，像一只瓢虫一样飞走了。

“我的平衡感可比猫咪差多了。”她于是咽了口水，按住金属棍上的爪子让它伸长，然后颤颤巍巍地跳上了屋顶。

■■■

石心是个非常大个还有点笨拙的石头怪，他似乎对那个叫金（Kim）的男孩有什么执念，他肯定知道些什么，不过现在瓢虫先生得缠住这个大块头，也许他可以让他的搭档问问那个男孩到底发生了什么。

没错，在他的制服底下，爱情专家艾俊·奥格斯特的八卦之魂燃烧着。他一眼就能看出其中的爱怨纠葛。

另外，悠悠球虽然跟他平击剑用的武器完全不一样，他对这个可以随意伸长的武器还是很满意的，束缚和缠绕对于活动不便的大型单位有不错的阻滞效果，而且被悠悠球打到脑袋都感觉真的很疼。

闪躲石心大拳头攻击的间隙，他瞥到黑猫女士快速地接近。她狠狠一棍敲在石心头上。

很好。瓢虫先生想。

当他看到石心随着棍子的打击变得更大的时候，他就笑不出来了。黑猫女士看上去也惊呆了，她还没来得及把棍子收回来并逃离，石心就已经把她抓在手里了。

“这下就难缠了……”瓢虫先生嘀咕着，“蒂琪说过什么来着？不需要把坏蛋打趴下，只要找到黑化蝶的寄身物品，把它打破，抓住黑化蝶，播撒那什么玩意，一切就能恢复正常了对吧。”

他忽然发现石心现在也处于守势，他的一个拳头抓着他的搭档，另一个拳头好像抓了什么东西。

瓢虫先生恍然大悟，他忽然很想大叫一声什么。

“对了，我必须召唤那个幸运符才能让一切恢复原样。”他忽然感到一阵紧张，肾上腺素分泌带来的兴奋过去了，他忽然意识到当超级英雄是很危险的，尤其是在他没有计划的时候。

“猫爪行天下！”挣扎在巨石怪手中的黑猫女士终于按捺不住了。

“等等，我们还不知道会发生什么！”瓢虫先生觉得有些不对劲，他知道黑猫的能力是毁灭，但是就直接对着一个活物用这种招数似乎有些不对劲，他不知道这是他自己的想法还是蒂琪的，不过确实有种不祥的预感在脑袋里盘旋。

一团黑色光芒通过黑猫女士的手传递到了石心拳头上，与它接触的石头开始崩裂，但又有另一部分石块抖动着膨胀起来，很快石心就成了个真正意义上的石头堆。重获自由的黑猫女士有些疑惑地避开那些石块，朝瓢虫先生投来一道惊恐的目光。

看上去黑猫的毁灭能量并不能彻底摧毁这个怪物，他的身体虽然破裂了，依然用一部分能量被吸收，大小不同的石头在地面上滚来滚去，倒是比之前难缠了许多。

瓢虫先生觉得他们像是在玩大型躲避球。

“抓住黑化蝶，它一定就躲在什么地方！”

“对不起，我不知道会这样，我应该想到的，真的很抱歉，被他抓住之后我就慌了！”

“没事，猫女孩，只要找到黑化蝶的载体，我们还是能够赢的！”

瓢虫先生发现他可能又一次预估错了形势。

很难在躲避几十块大石头的同时找到地上的一个小物件。

“你们要为此付出代价！”石心的脑袋大吼起来。

“幸运力量！”瓢虫先生觉得他已经观察够了。

瓢虫悠悠球发出一道红色光芒，飞舞的瓢虫变出一个望远镜，掉到了瓢虫先生手里。

“一个望远镜，很酷，但是我该怎么用它？”

“当心！”情急之下，黑猫女士扑倒了瓢虫先生以躲避石头的滚动攻击。当她把他压在身下的时候，两个人都尴尬地移开视线。

这是一种奇妙的感觉，有一个人在身边与你一起战斗，近距离的接触让瓢虫先生紧张，同时也有些新奇的兴奋。

“如果我们能让它们再聚集在一起就好了。”黑猫女士嘀咕着。

“就是这样！”他忽然明白了。

“什么？”

“望远镜的象征，为了找到我们想要的东西，有时候我们需要离得更远才能有所发现，我喜欢这个解谜游戏。黑猫女士，我能借你的棍子一用吗？”

黑猫女士迷惑地看着他，递过棍子。她黑猫的眼睛透出她的怀疑。瓢虫先生有些害怕，不过他相信自己的计划。

■■■

很快，敏捷的英雄们就成功把棍子架在了体育场的看台顶端。他们踩在棍子上，像走钢丝的表演者一样。“如果你想抓到我们，可得跳得更高些！”瓢虫先生冲他们的脚底下的那堆石头喊道。

“哼。”石心的脑袋发出一阵类似嘲讽的声音。

在石心的调控下，石块开始聚集起来，由一堆散乱的石头变成了一堆整齐的石头，两个拳头在最顶端张牙舞爪，试着够到英雄们。

“你真的觉得这是个好主意吗？”黑猫女士的声音有些发抖。

“他们够不着我们的。”瓢虫先生显然对自己的话没多少信心，“分头跑，如果他想同时抓住我们两个，就必须同时用两只手。你看到体育场上有什么可疑的东西了吗？我听说猫的视力都很好。”

“嘿，你觉得我在平时也有这对猫耳朵吗？”

“我以为至少这条漂亮的辫子是你自己的。”

“这条辫子？啊哈——”黑猫女士忽然笑了起来。

“我还没看到有什么东西能被黑化蝶寄身——怎么了？”

“我觉得这更像是猫尾巴，说真的，你觉得我平时会拖着这么长的辫子？这么笨重又不方便？也许你不太清楚现在的流行发型。”

“嘿，我当然清楚——”

“或者你不太了解女孩子们？”

“差不多吧，毕竟我接触的同龄人差不多就她一个……”瓢虫先生的话逐渐成了嘟哝声。

“不许无视我！”石心的脑袋还在大叫。他奋力（真的很努力）把自己大小不同的各部分组合起来，伸长身子向上够着。他看上去有之前的五倍大。

“那里有个黑乎乎的东西。”望远镜终于起到作用了，瓢虫先生迅速在远离石头堆的草地上做了个标记，“这意味着我们需要……”

“我来吸引他的注意力，你去抓黑化蝶。”

“如果我瞄的够准，也许在这里就可以直接打中它。”瓢虫先生试着甩出他的悠悠球。

“我不知道你还是个神射手。”

“我没学过射击，不过这很考验精准度，也许这跟击剑是一个道理。”

“这只是个玩笑。”

“我没在开玩笑。”

石心的大拳头忽然从石头堆上窜起来。很明显，石头的弹性被英雄们低估了。

■■■

“所以你的计划实际上就是让我们被抓住？好主意。”

“乐观一点的话，他现在没有别的手来攻击我们了。”

“随你便。”

当石心的眼前出现一个紫色的蝶型面具，看上去是天蛾在跟他的随从交谈。他们的处境很危险，下一步应该怎么办？

瓢虫先生不应该慌张，他还有一张王牌，奇迹瓢虫理论上可以修复一切战损和被破坏的物体，如果他的想法没错，也许这招可以让他们重获自由。

但是这也可能意味着他们必须再次把黑化蝶找出来。

他应该怎么办？

与此同时，黑猫女士开始四处张望，他们周围有个足球门（显然没什么用），还有那个很可能是黑化蝶载体的黑色球状物，旁边还有一根水管，水管直连着水龙头，水龙头旁边是……阿雅，那个热衷于追逐超级英雄的女孩。

一个绝妙的计划正在形成，他们还有什么？她不小心掉到脚下的棍子，他打出一半没来得及收回的悠悠球，还有被束缚的双手和身体，能活动的区域只有脚底那一小块，应该足够了。

“嘿，虫虫男孩，我想我有个主意。”黑猫女士小声说，“我们需要让我的脚碰到那个黑色东西，如果那根水管能刚好把它推过来，我们那能在三秒之内结束战斗。”

她满足地看到她的搭档露出了疑惑（他不擅长随机应变，绝对的），接着是惊讶，欣喜，甚至有点崇拜的眼神。

■■■

多亏了阿雅，他们的计划才没有失败。瓢虫先生对那个女孩印象深刻，她是个胆大行动力强的人，追着超级反派只为了得到巴黎英雄的第一手消息。

当黑猫女士一脚踩碎那个纸团之后，石心就消失了，取而代之的是一个粗壮的男生，他茫然地看着周围。紧接着一只紫色蝴蝶从纸团里飞了出来。

“我们该怎么抓住它？一个玻璃瓶？”

“用我的悠悠球。”瓢虫先生条件反射一般用手一拨悠悠，让魔法球的翅膀打开。

“恶性终结的时候到了，小恶魔。去吧，净化球！”

“听上去非常专业。”

“感谢你的赞美，女士。”

“……”

黑猫女士不禁对这个男孩有些无语。她今天才知道自己竟然也会像阿丽（Alex）那样说些带刺的幽默话，不过……他是真的没领会到还是假装正经？

“奇迹瓢虫，播撒奇幻能量！”

一大群红色瓢虫飞过体育场，带起一阵旋风，吹动了她的长辫子，黑猫女士惊讶地看到之前战斗的所有痕迹都被清除了，就好像他们从来没有和一个叫石心的怪物战斗过，一切如初，如果没有阿雅的手机记录下了一切，她甚至怀疑超级英雄，奇幻能量这些东西只是她自己臆想出来的。

“这简直是个奇迹，无与伦比，精彩至极！你们是怎么做到的？”阿雅正拿着手机缓缓走近，“我从未见过你们，巴黎的英雄们！有什么想说的吗？”

“这太棒了，我是说，打败坏蛋之后发生的那些事。在这方面我只是个新手，不过我会继续努力。”瓢虫先生也沉浸在瓢虫奇幻能量带来的奇迹中了，然后他转过身来，“但没有你的帮助我不可能做到，黑猫女士。”

看着他眼睛里温柔的绿色，黑猫女士感觉喉咙被堵住了，她说不出话来。在瓢虫先生伸出拳头的时候，她才下意识地地跟他碰了一下拳。

“你们会继续保护巴黎吗？”阿雅恰到好处地发问。

“当然，击败天蛾，保卫城市将是我们的职责，瓢虫先生和黑猫女士荣幸为你们服务，巴黎人民。”面对镜头，瓢虫先生行了个二指礼。

“我得走了，我的戒指在响。”看着黑猫女士的戒指上爪仅剩两个绿点，“合作愉快，瓢虫男孩。”

“再会，愿下次见到的你更加美丽。”瓢虫先生冲她半鞠了个躬。

黑猫女士意味深长地瞥了他一眼，撑起棍子，很快就让自己消失在看台顶端了。

■■■

“你做到了，艾俊，我就知道你可以！”红色的小精灵在他身边跳跃。

“真正做到的人是她，我只会做愚蠢的计划。”艾俊盯着正在播放的新闻，主持人娜蒂娅（Nadija）依旧在谈论瓢虫先生和黑猫女士的首秀（事实上，整个巴黎都在谈论他们），“她做到了，黑猫女士。我只是做了修复工作，还差点搞砸了一切。”

“奇幻能量选择了你，艾俊，我们还有很多时间来探索和学习。”

“希望吧。”艾俊虚弱地笑了，他当然对自己有信心。

毕竟，他是那个一直被各种课程和任务训练长大的名模，如果连大名鼎鼎都艾俊·奥格斯特都做不到，还能指望谁呢？

“卡蒙贝尔奶酪？那可是世界上最臭的奶酪之一，不可能，绝对不行，我发誓，普莱格，我甚至可以给你专门做一点比然奶酪面包，但是我绝对，绝对不会让我的卧室充满卡蒙贝尔的味道！”

普莱格有一种不好的预感。

~TBC♪~

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直很好奇另一个组合是什么样子的，当然，我知道这不是最恰当的，玛丽娜自卑焦躁的那一面需要蒂琪的耐心和正直来纠正，而艾俊……很遗憾我们在剧中没能看到更多关于他的描写，不过这个男孩单纯保护欲的一面让他扮演瓢虫的难度大了起来（我们不只一次看到他因为保护别人把自己置于危险之中，不论是最为黑猫还是他自己），作为黑猫的他不需要顾及太多，这对平时被压抑的他是很好的一剂药，所以我十分好奇蒂琪能够引导他成为一个什么样的人。《and I'd give up forever》里看到艾俊说：“你的责任是保护世界，我的责任就是保护你。”瓢虫不能那么随心所欲，而黑猫在很多时候是可以牺牲的（很久以前看到一个说法称瓢虫和黑猫的组合为“活力双雄”，隐晦地指出他们的地位并不是完全对等的，尽管英雄自己和我们都知道并非如此，但是瓢虫对整个世界的作用确实更加重要，玛丽娜初次也认为她不需要什么毁灭一切的力量）。也许蒂琪能让艾俊变得更加成熟，在终局之前摆脱他父亲的阴影。同样，我也很好奇普莱格能否从另一个角度让玛丽娜找到自信，通过让她变得更加尖锐和俏皮。  
> 故事走向还没有完全确定，如果想让我继续写下去，请评论或者留下自己的想法以及建议，希望你们能享受其中！miraculous的世界还有很多值得我们探索的。
> 
> 本故事最初发布于bilibili和LOFTER


End file.
